


Paradise

by morticiacat



Series: The Seduction of Frankenstein [7]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Butt Squeezing, Descriptions of Fishing Related Violence to Worms and Fish, Desert Island Fic, Fishing, Frottage, Games, Hair Braiding, Hands-Free Cum, Hide and Seek, Honeymoon, I will update tags as I add to the story, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Nature, Outdoor Sex, Picnics, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Puddlejumpers, Rain Sex, Rainstein, Raizelstein, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Sunsets, Switching, True Love, Uncut Raizel, frankenrai, pina coladas, whatever they're called
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morticiacat/pseuds/morticiacat
Summary: Frankenstein has exchanged rings with Raizel and has taken him to an island designed just for him on their honeymoon.  Meanwhile the trio guard the house and explore their new relationship.
Relationships: Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel, M-21/Takeo/Tao (Noblesse)
Series: The Seduction of Frankenstein [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021441
Comments: 40
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the context of my series The Seduction of Frankenstein. It will make the most sense and the characters will seem most in character if you read the other stories first. A Joyous Noblesse Christmas, which takes place just before this story, is definitely required to understand the trio's relationship, and it also has Frankenstein and Raizel's first time and marriage.

Frankenstein carried Raizel off of the plane to a tidy bungalow that seemed to have been designed to perfectly blend with the natural habitat. He walked up to an electronic device and said, softly, "Raizel" and Raizel was amazed to see the door open on its own. "As in all things, you are the key, my dearest," Frankenstein grinned. He carried Raizel through the house to a large airy room with dark furniture and sheer curtains. Gently, he laid Raizel on a large wooden bed with a soft white bedspread and made love to him so tenderly that Raizel had tears in his eyes. "I love you too, Franken," he smiled, overcome with emotion. 

"Welcome home, my love," Frankenstein kissed him.

After their lovemaking Frankenstein led Raizel outside. Tropical birds swooped overhead and the waves could be heard even before the coast was seen. Most beautiful of all was the garden Frankenstein had created for his Master. Exotic tropical plants native to the island mixed with beautiful and rare specimens from Frankenstein's travels, blooming together fragrantly. Raizel was enchanted by the scent of jasmine and herbs and amazed to find his own favourite crimson roses blooming profusely. While he wandered from plant to plant, admiring orchids of all colours and shapes, Frankenstein returned to the house to bring soft cushions for the white wrought-iron chairs at the center of the garden. He smiled happily to see Raizel's rapt expression as he looked carefully at every bud, every leaf. Frankenstein had planned this island for so long as a gift for his Master and now his Master was truly here enjoying it. It was too good to be true!

But it was true. Raizel was here and Raizel was his! Raizel was sitting in the chair he had chosen long ago, taking tea with him. Frankenstein reached over and took Raizel's elegant hand. Yes, it was solid. This wasn't a dream. Raizel pulled Frankenstein's hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "Thank you, my Franken. This island is truly paradise. **As are you."**

Frankenstein blushed. "Tomorrow we can explore the rest of the island, but I thought that for today we could stay closer to home. Is that alright?" Frankenstein asked.

"I would like to see the water today. The waves sound so lovely." Raizel thought the waves made some of the prettiest music he had ever heard.

"Certainly. It actually is not very far. I will take you there in the afternoon so you can see the sun set. We'll bring a picnic." Frankenstein immediately began planning.

Raizel's eyes lit up. "That would be perfect. I like sunsets." He smiled fondly at his Bonded. "You do spoil me, Franken."

"I want to go on spoiling you all the days of your life," Frankenstein took both of Raizel's hands and held them to his heart.

Raizel smiled shyly. "I will try to spoil you too, my husband." The words felt strange to both of them, and yet they were sweet. 

"My husband," Frankenstein repeated. "I still cannot believe it is true. You will always be my Master, but I am so happy you chose to be...my husband..." 

Raizel smiled at his wonder and confusion. "Will you kiss me?" he asked simply.

Frankenstein devoured him. "In all the world there can't be lips sweeter than yours, my Raizel." 

Raizel moaned. "Mmm, you are delicious too."

Frankenstein began kissing down his neck. Suddenly he hesitated. "May I...May I taste you all over? I want to find out what part of you is sweetest."

Raizel turned his head away shyly. " Yes, Franken."

Their clothes turned to shreds, leaving them nude together in the garden. Frankenstein slowly licked down Raizel's arm, making him gasp, then kissed his palm, enjoying the way Raizel arched his back. One by one, he sucked each finger. "Mmm" Raizel hummed in pleasure. Frankenstein moved to Raizel's chest and covered it in kisses. He skillfully licked and sucked at Raizel's nipples, doing his best to make Raizel moan. Then he kissed down Raizel's abdomen, making sure to cover every single inch. When he got to Raizel's perfect navel he licked around it, then put his tongue inside, reveling in Raizel's squeal.

Frankenstein nipped at Raizel's hip bone, leaving a little line of red spots which he then kissed and sucked as Raizel whimpered. He sat Raizel down in the soft cushions then began kissing his leg all over. He moved behind it and lifted it so that he could lick the sensitve area behind the knee, making Raizel almost jump. When he got to Raizel's elegant ankle he could not resist giving extra kisses around the ankle bone. With a naughty look, Frankenstein picked up Raizel's foot and kissed it all over too. Then he surprised Raizel by taking a toe into his mouth.

"Is this alright, Franken?" Raizel was a little unsure.

"Please let me, Master. I long to taste all of you!" 

Raizel hesitated, then said, "You may."

Frankenstein sucked the dainty toe, then moved on to the one beside it. Raizel giggled in the most delightful manner, so Frankenstein sucked each one. Then before Raizel could object, he licked the sole of Raizel's foot, causing him to shiver. Frankenstein could not help but notice that both of them were getting hard, just as he had planned. 

After kissing back up Raizel's leg, Frankenstein moved his attentions a little further over. He kissed all around Raizel's cock, watching gleefully as it danced. He enjoyed the power he had over his Master's body, though it still blew his mind a little. Raizel's cock brushed his cheek and he realized all over again that Raizel was his, all his. He dotted it with little kisses that made Raizel giggle again, then began licking it in earnest. As Raizel moaned and pushed down on his head he sucked and swirled his tongue, but he did not take Raizel's length all the way into his mouth. Instead he led Raizel to stand up and step away from the chair so that he could access his whole body. 

Frankenstein sucked Raizel's cock a few more times, then began kissing around his hip to his buttocks. Taking a cheek into his hands and holding it as if it were a prize, he planted kisses all over it, then moved to the other cheek. Then he began kissing down the crack, making Raizel whimper. When he reached the delicate hole Frankenstein kissed it long and tenderly, causing Raizel to gasp. When he put his tongue inside Raizel jumped.

"Franken, what are you doing?" he demanded, embarrassed.

"It is called anilingus, or in modern parlance, rimming. It is something I have wanted to try on you because I have heard that it feels very very good. Will you let me try? I will stop anytime you wish."

"Is it not unpleasant to you?" Raizel was hesitant.

"Everything about your body is perfect," Frankenstein said fervently. "I want to worship your body in this way. I find this very pleasant, but only if you do too."

"Oh, my Franken," Raizel sighed fondly. "Very well. You may try."

Raizel jumped again when the soft, wet tongue entered him. As it brushed over his most sensitive areas he moaned. "It feels good," he admitted. He leaned over and put his hands on the other chair, allowing Frankenstein to get a better angle. Frankenstein's tongue flickered in and out and swirled around inside. At times he pulled out altogether and kissed the orifice again and again before plunging his tongue back in. Raizel groaned over and over as nerves he never knew he had were stimulated beyond endurance, encouraging Frankenstein to lick faster, harder. Frankenstein could feel each of Raizel's sensations and found himself growing more and more aroused. Soon he was moaning too, though no hands touched his own body. Raizel felt a warmth in his stomach and they both knew he was close. "Franken!" he cried as Frankenstein took his aching cock into his warm hand, causing Raizel to shoot cum all over his own abs and Frankenstein's hand. Frankenstein groaned and came from the sheer ecstasy of bringing Raizel such pleasure. He collapsed into a chair and dragged Raizel into his lap, holding him tight as they panted together. Raizel cleaned them both with a little of his power.

Finally Frankenstein gently deposited Raizel in the chair and stood before him as if he were about to give a lecture. "My finding today is that every cell of your body is delectable" Frankenstein declared as if making a great scientific breakthrough.

Raizel smiled. "And what is sweetest?" He gave his lover what was for him a saucy look.

"Your soul, my Master." Frankenstein knelt before his Raizel in adoration. "Nothing could be sweeter than your soul." Raizel stroked his hair lovingly. Frankenstein rose and planted a long kiss on his Master's lips. "After that I cannot choose between your mouth and your...other mouth," Frankenstein smirked at Raizel's deep blush as understanding dawned, "and your lovely neck and your adorable toes..." he sighed. "All of you is sweet, and my dear Raizel, I am mad about all of you."

"All of me is yours," Raizel reminded him, touched.

Suddenly Frankenstein felt fear, dread of losing his Master again. "Always?" he begged.

"Always," Raizel took him in his arms and held him close. "If ever I leave you, it will not be for long. I swear it." Frankenstein melted into Raizel's embrace.

"Of course," Frankenstein suddenly grinned. "I only tasted some of your body. Sometime soon I will have to taste the rest. The sweetest part may still be undiscovered!"


	2. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio have only been alone for a day but they're already getting bored. Fortunately Tao has an idea.

Meanwhile at the Frankenstein house, the trio were on guard duty.

"What are we going to do?" Tao whined. "I'm already bored."

"We could play video games," Takeo suggested. He wanted another chance to beat Tao at the latest shooter.

M-21 was tired of video games. "Maybe we could play something else? A board game?"

"Hide and seek!" Tao suddenly jumped up.

"What's hide and seek?" M-21 was confused.

"It's a game I heard the kids talking about. One person counts and the others all hide. Then the person who counts tries to find them," Tao explained. "If you're found you have to try to run back to the starting point before you're caught."

"I guess that could be fun. There are plenty of places to hide in this house!" Takeo laughed.

"Oh, one more thing. If you get caught, you get kissed." Tao grinned mischievously.

"Is that really how the rules go?" M-21 wondered with a blush.

"It is now!" Tao wrapped an arm around each of them and wiggled his eyebrows.

Takeo smiled, face flushed. "I like that rule," he confessed.

"There's a problem. Won't we all just stand there and let ourselves be caught?" M-21 asked.

"We'll have to promise to try to escape for real," Takeo decided. He held his hand out. "You have my word as a gentleman."

M-21 looked a little embarrassed. "Not I sure I count as a gentleman, but I promise too. Tao?" he looked sternly at the hacker as he took Takeo's hand and shook it.

"All right, I promise. It really will be more fun this way," Tao shook both hands at once.

M-21 smiled. "Okay. Who hides first?"

"You two go hide and I'll count. What should I count to? 100 wont really give you enough time..." Tao wanted a thrilling chase.

"This is a big house," Takeo agreed. "Maybe 250? Is that too long?"

"That's fine. On your marks, get set, go!"

M-21 and Takeo immediately ran straight into each other and fell to the floor.

"Does that count as being caught?" Takeo asked hopefully.

"Of course not!" Tao helped them up. "This time I'll shut my eyes and let you sign which way you're going to go before you take off."

There was much gesturing and on Tao's part, a little peeking. 

"Ready?" 

"Yes!" they chorused, laughing a little at how obvious Tao's peeking was.

"Go!" Tao began counting loudly.

Takeo and M-21 broke into a run, this time in opposite directions. M-21 headed for the big linen closet upstairs. He knew there was plenty of room in it, but he panicked upon realizing there was nothing to hide behind in the closet. Linens of all sizes and descriptions were neatly folded on the shelves, Frankenstein's perfectionism evident in the crisp folds. He thought briefly of pulling down enough blankets to make a pile on the floor that he could hide under, but knew he would never be able to fold them to Frankenstein's standards again. What to do? It was too late to seek a better hiding spot, so M-21 scrunched himself into a ball in the corner and hoped for the best.

Meanwhile Takeo had decided to hide in what he thought was the least likely place, the room he now shared with both of the others. But where to hide? The closet seemed the best choice, but it was probably the first place Tao would look. Under the bed? Tao would spot him immediately. The curtains! Takeo ducked behind the heavy drapes and waited.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Tao called. Two hearts beat faster as Tao searched downstairs to no avail. Soon there were footsteps on the stairs. "You can't hide from me for long!" Tao laughed. He searched the upstairs bathroom, then thought of the linen closet. Walking on tiptoe, he threw open the door. There was silence, but Tao thought he detected some motion. Without turning on the light he walked in and tripped over M-21. They sprawled together on the floor before Tao wiggled close to M's face. "I caught you," he grinned, and M-21 felt Tao's lips claim his own. M-21 still felt shy, but the kiss was so wonderful that he kissed back hard. Then Tao's arms were wrapped around him and Tao was leaning over him, kissing him with all of his heart. "Mmm" was all M-21 could say. He was overwhelmed by the feeling of Tao's body, Tao's lips in the darkness. They kissed until they were both dizzy, and then Tao helped M stand up. "Let's go find Takeo!" 

Neither even suggested searching Raizel's and Frankenstein's rooms, so they headed back into the bedrooms where they and the Nobles were staying. They knew Takeo would never hide in someone else's room without their permission, so they ignored the Nobles' rooms and headed for the one they now unofficially shared. 

"I bet he's under the bed," M-21 guessed.

"Nope, he's in the closet," Tao insisted. 

Tao threw open the door and immediately spotted Takeo's ponytail sticking out from behind a lumpy curtain. He signaled silence to M-21, then tiptoed straight to where Takeo was hiding. "Caught you!" he shouted and slammed his hands onto the wall on either side of the lump, capturing Takeo, curtain and all. 

Takeo laughed hysterically and tried to duck under Tao's arms, but the curtain held him back. Tao tried to extract Takeo but just succeeded in making him laugh harder. Takeo's laughter was contagious, and soon they were all stumbling into each other, roaring with mirth. Takeo finally slid down and sat in the floor, free of the curtain and Tao but unable to move. Tao and M-21 sat down on either side of him and leaned into him, laughing. When they finally were almost calmed down, Tao suddenly turned and pinned Takeo to the wall again. "It's time for your kiss," he smiled. Takeo's heart beat wildly as Tao leaned closer and closer before pressing his lips to Takeo's. Tao kissed Takeo against the wall, pushing him back into it over and over again. Takeo put his heart into his kiss, telling Tao how much he had always meant to him.

Then they both reached for M-21 and pulled him close. Takeo snuggled into him, then melted him with kisses. They sat in the floor wrapped in each other's arms, taking turns kissing and being kissed. Finally they stood up.

"Let's play again!" Takeo was having fun. "Let me count this time."

"Alright," M-21 did not want this to end.

"Ready set go!" As soon as Takeo said 'go' Tao and M-21 were off. They bumped into each other at the door but were able to make it through and go tearing down the hallway. M-21 headed back downstairs, but Tao headed for the elevator. No one would think to look for him in Frankenstein's lab! He tried crouching behind a table full of test tubes, then behind one of the healing chambers, before finally curling up under Frankenstein's desk.

Meanwhile M-21 could not make up his mind. Should he hide in the kitchen or the laundry room? He could always hide in the laundry hamper, except that it probably was not big enough. The kitchen it was then. M-21 remembered that there was a large cabinet that Frankenstein did not use yet. Takeo might not know that it was empty. Smiling, he climbed inside and shut the door.

Takeo counted to 250, then counted a little more just to make sure everyone had enough time. "Hmmm, where could they be?" he murmured as he checked the rooms upstairs. He was beginning to get a little worried when he couldn't find anyone downstairs either. There was no one in the laundry room, the bathroom, the living room...finally he headed to the kitchen. He paused. He could hear breathing, but where was it coming from? There were so many cabinets! He started opening doors and looking inside. Suddenly M-21 burst from the cabinet next to him and took off running. Takeo sprinted after him, laughing. He tackled M-21 and crawled up to him, engulfed him in an embrace, and kissed him. M-21 felt stunned but the sweetness of Takeo's kisses quickly revived him. He wriggled closer to Takeo and kissed him back, shyly hoping Takeo could feel his love. 

"We have to find Tao," Takeo finally said many kisses later. He walked close to M-21, who got up the nerve to put his arm around his comrade. 

"You know he'll be somewhere he shouldn't be," M-21 laughed.

"The lab. I bet he's in the lab." 

They took the elevator down to the lab a little nervously. Frankenstein had never done anything to them that they had not asked for, but being in his lab was always a little scary. Knowing that he certainly would not want them there without him made it even worse. 

The lab was dark and eerie. M-21, haunted by memories of his past, found himself clinging to Takeo's arm, and Takeo rubbed his back to comfort him. "It's okay, M. Nothing bad is going to happen. We'll just find Tao and leave." Takeo suddenly smiled. "I can hear him. He's giggling."

"I can too!" M-21 took a deep breath and smiled a little.

"Silly boy," Takeo scolded, walking over to Frankenstein's desk. "If you want to hide you have to be quiet!"

Tao, still giggling, rolled out from under the desk. "Catch me if you can!" he called as he ran for the elevator. Takeo and M-21 burst after him, but the elevator doors shut just as they got there. 

"What took you so long?" Tao grinned like a Cheshire cat when they finally rejoined him. 

"You win!" Takeo panted. "Guess I don't have to kiss you now."

"Wait, that's not fair," Tao pouted. "I want a kiss too!"

"Should we?" Takeo asked M-21.

"Yeah." M-21 smiled.

They each kissed one of Tao's cheeks.

"Not good enough," Tao decided. He grabbed M-21 and kissed his soft lips, then did the same to Takeo. 

"My turn to count," M-21 announced. Then his stomach rumbled.

"I think we better eat something. It's getting late," Takeo decided.

"Boss says we can't cook anything, so instant ramen again sound okay?" M-21 asked unenthusiastically. They were all very tired of ramen.

"Actually, I have an idea. Why don't we all get dressed up and go somewhere nice? My treat." Tao looked a little nervous.

"You mean, like, a date?" Takeo spoke softly.

Tao blushed. "Well, yeah."

"I've never been on a date," M-21 was pink.

"Me neither. It will be fun!" Takeo put a hand on Tao's shoulder. "I accept."

"So-so do I," M-21 stammered. His life was changing so rapidly he felt he could barely keep up. And what on earth did one wear on a date?

"May I help everyone choose their clothes?" Takeo asked as if reading M's mind. The others agreed and soon they were dressed in their best, sitting in an expensive restaurant. Tao had been there before so he recommended his favourite dishes to Takeo and M-21, who had a hard time choosing from all of the delicious items on the menu. M-21 felt a little uncomfortable by the fanciness of their surroundings, but his comrades soon made him feel at ease. They laughed and ate, leaning forward to joke and to gaze into each other's eyes. Takeo took M-21's hand under the table and he in turn took Tao's. When their meal was finished Tao ordered champagne. They toasted over and over.

"To new beginnings," M-21 clinked his glass.

"To love," Takeo said, blushing deeply.

"To hide and seek," Tao giggled. "And to kissing!" he added loudly.

"Shhh!" hissed Takeo and M-21, but they both could not stop smiling.


	3. On the Dock of the Bay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankenstein takes Raizel to see a sunset over the water.

After their amourous interlude, Raizel and Frankenstein strolled about the garden arm in arm, Raizel's head leaned on Frankenstein's shoulder and Frankenstein's head on Raizel's. Frankenstein pointed out special blooms and told Raizel about the names and properties of the herbs. Raizel listened intently, focusing as much on his beloved's voice as on the information. He delighted in Frankenstein's erudition, though he did not always understand Frankenstein's words. His simple questions made Frankenstein smile and squeeze him tight before giving a more easy-to-understand answer. Frankenstein did not expect Raizel to grasp difficult scientific facts, but it always made him happy when Raizel surprised him by summing up a complicated idea elegantly using only a few words.

"Do the roses look familiar, my Raizel?" Frankenstein murmured as they neared them.

Raizel smiled. "They are the ones you grew in Lukedonia." He hesitated, shy. "They are the ones you named for me."

"Indeed, the very same. I have grown them all over the world now, Raizel, and they are quite a popular variety." Frankenstein preened. "The Raizel is an everblooming rose with the richest crimson petals and most intoxicating scent, that can be grown in most climates easily. Certainly one of my greater triumphs." He kissed Raizel gently. "Do you know why I spent so much time on this rose?" he asked, his voice soft.

"Why, Franken?" Raizel looked deep into his husband's eyes.

"I did not know where you were, but I wanted one of your roses to be the first thing you saw when you came near to me, to welcome you home." Frankenstein had tears in his eyes.

"And so it was," Raizel remembered, deeply moved. "When I entered the school the first thing I saw was a table with a vase of your roses, and I knew you were near."  
"From the time the school opened I kept that vase there and received a fresh supply of Raizel roses every day to replenish it. They are actually quite easy to get these days; they are the most successful red rose variety in this part of the world." Frankenstein could not hide his pride.

"All because you loved me so," Raizel embraced his lover and laid his head on Frankenstein's chest. "Oh my Franken, I wish I could take away the pain you felt all of those years." Frankenstein held him tight. He was not sure what to say. Of course he would love to have the agony of those years erased from his memory, but he would never ask his Master to wipe his mind. 

Finally he said, "Those years made me who I am now, and I cannot change them. But what matters is that you are here in my arms now. You are mine! No one can take you away. I will kill anyone who even thinks of trying."

Raizel could feel Frankenstein's tears falling onto his own face, his own tears welling up to join them. Frankenstein had suffered unspeakably for his love, and Raizel would never be able to make amends. All he could do was to love his husband with all of his might and make sure they were never separated again. "I am here," he whispered. "I am yours."

Then Frankenstein was kissing him desperately, as if fearful that Raizel would suddenly vanish. Raizel kissed back with his whole heart, calming Frankenstein with the depth of his love. "You are safe, you are loved," Raizel said with his kisses and Frankenstein slowly stopped crying. Raizel let his lover feel all of his emotions before trying to sum them up with words. "I love you, Franken. You are mine and I will keep you safe."

"Forgive me, Master," Frankenstein smiled again. 

"You may cry whenever you need to," Raizel reassured him. "I will hold you."

Frankenstein squeezed Raizel tightly. "Thank you, my...my husband." He struggled at first but managed to say the words boldly, proudly. 

"I am happy when you say that," Raizel confessed. He kissed Frankenstein slowly and gently.

"I had better get started on that picnic basket," Frankenstein realized some time later. He looked at the sun. "We have a few hours before sunset, but I would like to bring a nice meal for us to eat. Is there anything you would like, Master?"

"I would like to try some of the fruits that grow here," Raizel's eyes were wide at the possibility of delicious new flavours awaiting him.

"I believe the pineapples should be ripe, possibly also the papayas and mangos..." Frankenstein thought for a moment. "Would you like a fruit parfait?"

"That would be most pleasant. It would allow me to try the new fruits, and also...you would not have to bake a parfait?" Raizel was not quite sure of his culinary knowledge.

"No indeed!" Frankenstein laughed. 

"Then you will not have to spend so much time in the kitchen, and you can walk in the garden with me," Raizel smiled.

Frankenstein was touched. His Master...his husband...wanted his company more than he wanted a fancy dessert. 

**"I always have,"** Raizel said shyly into their bond.

Frankenstein wanted to make the best parfait on the planet to show his feelings. But perhaps that might take too much time? He looked at his Master. 

"You may," Raizel almost laughed. "I will always allow you to show your love in your own way." He smiled fondly at his Bonded. "It has been your love, and not the actual food, that has sustained me for so long. Though the food has always been delicious."

"I...I long to serve you, to devote myself to you," Frankenstein admitted, though they had both known it for centuries. "Making beautiful dishes for you to show my love also makes me happy."

"I know this. So make my parfait as beautiful as you can. I will enjoy the roses while you work."

Several hours later, Frankenstein and Raizel were walking to the shore. Parrots called to each other from curious trees Raizel had never seen before, and there were the tracks of strange creatures here and there. Frankenstein enjoyed telling Raizel about the island's wildlife and watch his eyes grow wide. Nothing could be cuter than his Master when a small furry animal was being discussed! Frankenstein carried a picnic basket and a cooler, refusing to let Raizel help. He longed to hold Raizel's hand but was unable to due to his heavy load. So he smiled and walked as close to Raizel as he could.

They were discussing the local reptiles and amphibians, and then the difference between the two, with Frankenstein reminiscing, "When I was young it was said that a salamander could start a fire, but we know that is nonsense. I tried as a child and discovered the truth for myself!" when they finally reached the shore. Great rocks jutted into the water, which was a sparkling, crystalline teal. A small flight of stairs led to a dock that extended into the bay, and this was where Frankenstein led Raizel, who was speechless at the beauty all around him. He followed Frankenstein onto the dock and stood next to him at the end of it, watching the waves crash a few feet below.

"It's high tide now, but the tide is turning. We will be able to watch it go out," Frankenstein said, satisfied with his planning skills. He sat the cooler and picnic basket down gingerly, nervous for the sound of breaking glass.

"Would you like a drink, Master?" he opened the cooler. "I thought you might like to try a drink I discovered in Mexico. It's called a pina colada and it is very sweet, just like you."

Raizel blushed. "I will try it," he decided. He watched curiously as Frankenstein shook a silver container and poured its contents into a glass before adding whipped cream and drizzling a little more of the mixture on top. 

"This drink does not usually have cherries, but I know how much you love them," Frankenstein grinned and set a couple on top. He handed it to Raizel and made a cherry-less version for himself. 

Raizel was a little confused about the tiny umbrella Frankenstein had put in his drink. What was he supposed to do with it? It certainly could not be edible. He decided to watch Frankenstein to see if it had some special function.

"Cheers," Frankenstein clinked his glass. Oh yes, Raizel remembered this from Christmas Eve. He was supposed to say "Cheers" and clink back. That was easy enough. Sometimes he felt he would never catch up!

"It is sweet. It tastes like pineapple...and coconut...and something I do not know the name of," Raizel tried to analyze the flavours but failed.

"That would probably be rum. This is some more of my homemade stuff, so it should actually have an effect on us." Frankenstein scooted closer and put an arm around Raizel. Raizel sighed and leaned his head onto Frankenstein's shoulder. "Look, the sky is already changing."

Sure enough, there was a golden quality to the light that had not been there before. Raizel felt a mellowness that filled his entire body with warmth. He put his hand over Frankenstein's and enjoyed his lover's satisfied hum. Frankenstein grinned as their clothes shredded to nothing, allowing the warm rays to kiss their bodies. He looked over at Raizel's sunlit face and smiled. Nothing could be more lovely than the wonder on Raizel's face as the first purple streak appeared in the sky. Raizel met his gaze as if to ask, "Did you see?" and Frankenstein could not help kissing his Master then and there.

Raizel leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Frankenstein and caressing his long hair. Frankenstein was surprised to feel Raizel pulling him into his lap, but he relished the feeling of Raizel all around him. He leaned back into Raizel, smiling at the way Raizel continued to twirl a strand of Frankenstein's hair between his fingers while staring at the sky, awestruck. The waves crashed as the sky around them turned pink with sheer purple clouds. As they gazed Raizel was the first to spot the flock of birds which soared across the patches of lilac and orange and rose, before vanishing near the liquid gold sun on the horizon.

Frankenstein was just as enthralled as Raizel, or close (no one could ever be quite as enthralled as Raizel), but he could not help but feel the stirrings of desire as he sat naked in his Master's naked lap. Raizel's massive erection was poking him mercilessly and Frankenstein longed to feel it inside him. The few days had been entirely too long, and it had only happened twice! He reached behind him into the picnic basket and fumbled until his fingers found the bottle he sought. 

As the last lights died out of the sky Frankenstein turned and enveloped Raizel in kisses. Raizel grasped at him as if he would never let him go. He blushed as their hardened lengths brushed together. "Franken, would you like me...?" Raizel asked softly.

"Oh," Frankenstein groaned. "Please, Master, I mean Raizel." His cheeks were flushed as he put his nose to Raizel's and panted. "Will you let me try something new?"  
Raizel smiled. "I will allow you your experiment," he said, looking poker faced to anyone but Frankenstein, who saw the saucy look in his eyes. "What will you do?" Raizel was truly curious. How many ways could there be to mate?

"You'll see," Frankenstein said mysteriously, licking his neck and making him shudder. He wrapped his legs around Raizel's waist and rubbed their members together.

"Mmm," Raizel moaned. "This feels so good!"

"We're just getting started, love." Frankenstein took the bottle of oil and spilled some into his fingers. He inserted one and grinned. This was going to be delicious! He could hardly wait. He grew impatient and shoved another finger in, rubbing against Raizel to make the pain go away. Raizel was losing his composure, his eyes wide and his lips parted. Frankenstein loved the way Raizel's usually perfect hair was rapidly becoming disheveled. Frankenstein kissed him fiercely and added another finger. Now with Raizel watching admiringly, wide eyed and bashful in the most adorable way, he enjoyed himself, stroking his walls and making himself shiver. When he finally added the last finger he began pleasuring himself, grinning as Raizel's face grew redder and his nipples harder. They ground their cocks together and kissed over and over. "Master, may I put this on you?" Frankenstein held up the bottle of oil.

"Yes, Franken," Raizel gasped. "Oh please!" he added, his need driving him mad.

Frankenstein poured the scented oil all over Raizel's long cock, rubbing it in just a little and making Raizel buck in his hands. Then he held Raizel very close, wrapped his legs around his Master's waist again, and carefully lowered himself onto Raizel's erection. Raizel's head went back and it was all he could do to keep himself from thrusting. He did not want to hurt his Bonded so he waited and let Frankenstein's body adjust slowly to his size until Frankenstein had the whole member inside him and a triumphant grin on his face.

"Now you hold me in your arms and wrap your legs around me and I move up and down like this," Frankenstein demonstrated and Raizel groaned. 

"You are so tight and warm and wonderful," Raizel was overwhelmed with sensation because the bond allowed him to feel what Frankenstein was feeling as well. Frankenstein knew it was not the pina coladas making him feel drunk; having Raizel surrounding him and inside him at once was intoxicating. It made him want to drink even deeper. He picked up his pace just a little, enjoying the sensation of being perfectly full. Raizel leaned onto his pecs and kissed them over and over. To Frankenstein's surprise Raizel blushed and confessed, "I..I love...your chest."

"It is all yours now," Frankenstein smiled, just the slightest hint of vanity shining through his love. He realized that Raizel had never really said anything like that before. "Is there anything else you like?" 

Raizel smiled drunkenly. "Oh yes," he panted. "I love your eyes. And...and your hair. And...and..." he would have to use the bond for this, but how could he say it?  
Frankenstein was grinning. So Raizel did love him for his looks as well as his soul. Well well...

**"I love your bottom"** Raizel finally got up the courage to tell him even though he could not say it aloud.

Frankenstein kissed him deeply. **"I love your bottom too,"** He caressed it for proof. "We both have uncommonly nice ones, I think."

"Franken, you...Oh!" Raizel's thought was cut off by Frankenstein changing to a faster rhythm. He wrapped his legs tighter and met Frankenstein's lips for a passionate kiss. Raizel was a little shy but he got the courage to lick Frankenstein's lips. Frankenstein immediately opened his mouth for him and allowed him to put his tongue inside. As their tongues sparred Frankenstein impaled himself on Raizel harder and harder. The night sky with millions of stars stretched out in all directions and the water sparkled in the moonlight. The moon looked so large, Raizel fancied he could touch it if he tried. He wrapped his arms around Frankenstein tighter and tighter. The sensations were growing more and more intense, and with the bond amplifying them both were rapidly losing their minds to sheer pleasure.

"Ungh!" Raizel shouted as he came inside Frankenstein. Frankenstein felt the orgasm and was shaken by it but not taken quite to the edge. He kept spearing himself on Raizel's huge cock until at last he hit his prostrate. Everything went white and he moaned, "Mmm, mmm," over and over as he rode out his climax, cum splashing over both of their chests. He collapsed into Raizel and was wrapped up in Raizel's love as well as his arms and legs. They panted together, thinking of nothing but each other, planting soft kisses on each other's shoulders and hair. 

"Why are the stars moving?" Raizel asked suddenly several minutes later.

"Sometimes a large piece of rock falls from the sky and burns up in earth's atmosphere. We call that a shooting star, though it isn't a star really. " Frankenstein smiled. "Some say that if you see one, you should make a wish because it will come true."

"Franken, I have no need for wishes. I have everything now." Raizel kissed him tenderly. Frankenstein kissed him back and soon they were a tangle of limbs and lips. "Why are there stars so near the ground. Did they fall?" Raizel was suddenly distracted.

Frankenstein looked and laughed. "Those are called fireflies. A chemical reaction inside their body causes them to glow. They are harmless, Master. Try to catch one." He walked with Raizel up to the swarm and showed him how to capture a firefly in his hands. Raizel's mouth made a perfect "o" as he cradled the glowing insect. He held it up so that its glow was all over his face, causing Frankenstein to hitch his breath. He watched it and wondered over it to his heart's content before setting it free. Then Raizel took Frankenstein's hand and kissed it. 

"Thank you, Franken. This has been the most magical day of my life."

"For me too, Master." Frankenstein wanted to cherish the memories of this day always, to always see in his mind's eye his beloved Master's face in the firefly's glow, to never forget the feeling of Raizel wrapped around him and inside him at the same time...there was so much to remember.

"Would you like to have our picnic now?" Frankenstein asked. 

"Oh yes, Franken. I want to see the love you are serving me tonight." If Raizel were anyone else, one might almost say he were grinning.

"Then prepare to feel very loved," Frankenstein laughed and opened up the basket.


	4. The Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For M-21, Takeo, and Tao, love brings changes to every little thing in life and opens the door for new experiences.

The kiss under the mistletoe changed everything for M-21, Takeo and Tao. The smallest details of their most ordinary days were altered by their growing relationship. Instead of waking up in separate rooms, they untangled themselves from each other each morning. They had learned to be very careful of Takeo's long hair even when they were half asleep. Instead of shaking each other awake or pouring cold water on Tao when he refused to stir, the first to wake covered the others' faces in gentle kisses. Instead of immediately getting ready for work, or going back to sleep in Tao's case, they luxuriated in each other's arms, trading kisses until the last possible second.

After they dressed Tao would help Takeo by putting up his hair while M set out bowls of cereal and fruit for each of them. They chatted about the upcoming day and wondered how long the bosses' honeymoon would last. None of them were ready for Frankenstein and Raizel's return; they were enjoying having the house all to themselves. To be alone together and in love was such an exhilarating experience, they did not want it to end. Before heading to work they kissed one last time, then set out arm in arm.

At first they were shy about being seen in public together, but soon realized that everyone expected them to be in a group. No one noticed if they stood closer or put an arm around each other. If there had only been two of them there might have been talk, but no one suspected anything because they were three. This realization allowed them to relax and enjoy their relationship even when they were at work.

One day after they had split up to run errands after work M-21 met Takeo in the hallway. "I'm so glad we're finally home, M," Takeo confessed. "I've been wanting to tell you all day how good you look in those pants. Very sexy!"

M-21 blushed. "Thanks," he mumbled, wishing he could find the words to tell Takeo how beautiful his eyes were just then. He couldn't stop gazing into them. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. Finally he just wrapped his arms around Takeo in a bear hug. Takeo understood and hugged him back. "I'm so lucky to have you, M! Hey, let's make a snack and surprise Tao."

"Good idea, so long as we don't cook," M-21 followed Takeo towards the kitchen.

Unbeknownst to them Tao had been in their room listening the whole time. Grinning, he walked up behind M-21 and Takeo. Suddenly to their surprise he put a hand on each of their butts. Both jumped, and Tao was embarrassed. Maybe he had gone too far. "I'm sorry guys. You both just looked so hot from behind, I couldn't help it."

"It's okay," Takeo took a deep breath to calm himself. "I just didn't expect it. No one has ever done that before."

"Ask before you grab," M-21 advised. "I mean, it isn't' that it felt bad. I just...I just didn't expect it either. " He was blushing deeply. 

Tao was hopeful. "It didn't feel bad?"

"No," Takeo admitted. "It felt nice. It just startled me."

"Yeah," M-21 agreed.

"Then may I try again?" Tao looked as if he were ready to beg like a child.

"Um, yeah, I think so," Takeo's face was flushed pink.

"Okay," M-21 did not know where to look.

Tao eagerly reached forward and took two cheeks into his hands, grinning as their owners gasped. "Mmm, you guys feel great."

"Your hand is so warm," Takeo marveled. "I could get used to this!"

M-21 felt as if he would never grow used to the sensation. Surely Tao was using his cables for there to be this much electricity flowing through his hand! He gulped when Tao gave his butt a little squeeze. 

"Do you like it, M?" Tao was a little worried. M-21 was being so quiet, and he couldn't see his face.

"Yes," M said shyly. "It...it feels good." He wished he had the words to tell Tao what it really felt like, but this was the best he could do. 

They stood together in the hallway, enjoying the new sensations. After a while Takeo grinned. "Your turn, Tao!" He turned around and motioned for Tao to turn around as well. As soon as he did, Takeo grabbed Tao's butt and squeezed. "Nice!" he commented. "Come on, M, you too!"

M-21 was hesitant. He wanted to touch Tao and yet he was afraid. Of what?, he wondered. Tao was not going to be angry. Nothing bad would happen. Finally he got up the courage to reach out and put his hand on Tao's butt. He let himself get used to the feeling of Tao's body under his fingers before allowing himself a tiny squeeze. Oh god that was satisfying! Takeo would feel amazing too, he was certain. But would Takeo mind? 

As if reading his mind, Takeo turned to him. "Now it's our turn," he said softly. "May I, M?"

M-21 nodded. Takeo wrapped his arms around him and slowly lowered his hand to M's butt. "Mmm," he hummed in appreciation, squeezing over and over again. M-21 leaned into the embrace, enjoying every second. He took a deep breath and boldly claimed Takeo's cheek, enjoying Takeo's sharp intake of breath. "You feel amazing," he admitted shyly. Tao came over and wrapped them both in his arms, putting a hand on each unoccupied cheek. 

"Do I always have to ask before I grab you?" Tao teased. 

"This is okay now. But ask before you grab anything else," M-21 decided.

"Ooh what else might I grab, I wonder?" Tao's eyes were wide.

"Nothing! I mean, I..." M-21 was terribly flustered. 

Tao grinned and kissed him on the mouth. "It's okay, M. There's no rush. Let's just enjoy being together like this."

"Yes," Takeo smiled. 

M-21 smiled too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ROFL "Ask before you grab" is what I've been saying to my daughter for a decade. I couldn't resist letting M borrow my line!


	5. A Fish Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Frankenstein takes Raizel fishing and the weather serves up romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter was so long in coming; I wanted to go fishing again myself before writing it.

"All the teacups are broken! No saucers!" Frankenstein moaned. "The napkins don't match!" A pair of warm arms wrapped around him, a pair of soft lips kissed him awake. 

"It is just a dream, Franken. Everything is alright." Raizel could not help but smile at his beloved's nightmare. How like Frankenstein to want everything to be perfect even in his sleep!

Frankenstein blinked rapidly. He was in Raizel's arms in a large, comfortable bed in a sunlit room. It really had been a dream. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Master," he explained. "I was throwing a party in your honour and everything went wrong. The tablecloths were stained, the punch tasted foul, and when you walked down the stairs, impeccably dressed as always, all of us were standing there in our underwear. It was disgraceful and you showed your disappointment. I could not bear it!"

"You never disappoint me, Franken." Raizel kissed him again. 

"I should have known it was a dream," Frankenstein suddenly laughed. "There's no way M-21 would wear pink boxers!"

Raizel happened to know better but chose not to say anything. M-21 in pink boxers had been prominent in both Tao and Takeo's thoughts the day they left for their honeymoon. However had Frankenstein guessed? Of course, he did the laundry and had probably made a subconscious connection. It was all quite amusing but Raizel did not want to hurt his Bonded by laughing at his nightmare so he changed the subject.

"You said you had something you wanted to teach me today," he reminded Frankenstein. "What is it?"

Frankenstein smiled. "I'm going to take you fishing. There's a beautiful spring-fed lake in the middle of the island just teeming with fish. We'll catch a nice batch and I'll cook them up for supper. Fresh fish tastes better than the fish you can buy in a store. I want you to have the very best. And I think you might enjoy fishing. It is a very peaceful experience; it really allows one to enjoy nature."

"That does indeed sound pleasant," Raizel said, though he was very fuzzy on what fishing would actually entail. 

"But first, breakfast. Would you prefer pancakes or crepes today?"

"Pancakes," Raizel decided. 

"Fishing is a messy business. We will need to wear old clothes. I keep a few outfits in this closet with the gear," Frankenstein handed Raizel a flannel shirt, a patched pair of jeans and a hideous, shapeless hat of a colour between green and brown.

"Is it necessary to wear these things?" Raizel held the hat between his thumb and finger as if it were as muddy as the colour suggested. "They are not my style."

"We do not want slime and fish scales on our own clothing, and the hat will protect you from the sun. Besides, there are many fishermen who believe that their hats hold special fish-attraction powers."

Raizel looked at the hat as if expecting it to suddenly explode in his hands. "Is it magic?"

Frankenstein grinned. His master was too adorable for words! Aloud he said, "Why don't we try it and find out?"

They got dressed and exchanged smiles at their appearance. Frankenstein thought Raizel somehow managed to look sweet despite the horrible hat, and Raizel thought Frankenstein had a certain rugged charm in his tattered, but still well fitted, clothing. Frankenstein decided to make several trips to prepare the fishing spot for his Master. Before he set out, he gave Raizel a pair of binoculars so he could study the brilliant birds all around them. Raizel found this occupation very amusing. He wandered through the trees following this bird and that, enjoying their noisy conversations and even noisier arguments. Frankenstein was surprised not to find him in the garden but was soon able to locate him in the nearby trees. He was happy that Raizel felt so at home already. He landed softly so as not to frighten the birds away. "Everything is in readiness, Master," he announced.

Raizel took his hand and they leapt together into the air. From above the island was a mosaic of greens and blues, with many patches of rainforest and deep pools of water. Frankenstein showed Raizel a large round lake set like a sapphire in the center of the island and led him towards it. They alighted next to two comfortable chairs with an umbrella between them, a large cooler, a picnic hamper, small tables to sit drinks on, and of course the fishing gear. Raizel looked at his Bonded, who had such a smug smile on his face Raizel almost called him a peacock on the spot. Instead he thanked him for his thoughtfulness and kissed him, determined not to let him see that he thought Frankenstein had gone overboard.

They separated reluctantly and Frankenstein handed Raizel a long cane pole. "I will bait your hook, Master, and then you can catch a fish."

"Bait the hook?" Raizel saw that there was a small metal hook hanging on the almost invisible fishing line. 

Frankenstein dug his fingers into a container filled with earth and pulled something strange and wiggly out.

"Whatever is that?" Raizel was not sure he wanted to get any closer.

"This," Frankenstein announced proudly," is my ultimate worm. It is hardy, resisting death longer than any other species, and I have bred it to be bright green and glow in the dark, making it irresistible to fish. Now I just put the worm on the hook like so,"--with a few practiced movements the worm was thoroughly impaled--"and you are ready to fish."

Raizel thought he was going to be sick. The worm looked disgusting enough, but what Frankenstein had just done to it was monstrous! "The worm is suffering," he said simply, but Frankenstein immediately turned pale. 

"Well, yes," he admitted nervously. "It is the wriggling of the worm on the hook that attracts the fish."

Raizel looked at him with large, crimson eyes. "The worm has done nothing. It should not be punished so."

Frankenstein sighed. "Life is like this sometimes. Sometimes one thing has to suffer so another can eat. We are not harming the worm because we want to harm the worm. We are harming a worm so that we can have fish to eat. Without the worm's suffering we cannot catch fish. Does that make sense, Master?"

"I do not like it." Raizel shut his eyes and breathed. "But I will trust you. You would not harm without good reason."

Frankenstein relaxed a little. "Thank you, Master. I will not make you watch the hook-baiting process again. I apologize for so disturbing you." With his back to Raizel he quickly baited his own hook. "Now, let me show you how to cast." He stood up, holding the pole in one hand and the line in the other, then showed Raizel how to whip the line backwards, then forwards and into the water. 

Raizel tried but caught the ground behind him. Frankenstein unhooked the line and stood behind his master. "Allow me," he said, then wrapped his arms around his Master. They stood there together on the side of the lake, Frankenstein breathing in his Master's faint scent and Raizel wondering what this had to do with fishing but not minding at all. "It feels wonderful, Franken," he finally said. "But what do I do now?"

Frankenstein blushed. "Ah yes, I was going to show you the motions you need for casting." Holding Raizel's hands and moving with him, he demonstrated over and over. 

"I think I see." Raizel said. "Like this?" The line flew up into the air and suddenly Frankenstein felt something sharp poke him in the back. 

"Be very still," he cautioned, trying to figure out what to do about this.

"Are there fish close by?" Raizel wondered.

"I guess you could say that you already caught a fish. A really big fish." Frankenstein laughed a little maniacally.

Suddenly Raizel understood. "Oh, Franken, I'm so sorry!" He stayed still as a statue, very red and embarrassed, until Frankenstein had wriggled out of his shirt, in which most of the hook was embedded.

"It's just a scratch, thankfully," Frankenstein announced after feeling his back with his fingers.

"I had no idea fishing was dangerous!" Raizel looked mournful. 

"We'll just be more careful from now on. I won't stand behind you when you cast, and you won't stand behind me when I cast." Frankenstein wanted to leave his shirt off, but decided an extra layer of protection could not hurt. "Try your cast again."

Raizel did, and this time there was a satisfying plop. He looked up excitedly at his Bonded, who smiled. "Nicely done. Now you watch that bright bobbing thing there, and see if it goes underwater, which means a fish is biting. If it stays underwater for long, the fish is trying to get away and it's time to pull it out. Do you understand, Master?" Raizel nodded.

"Patience is the key to fishing. If you pull out too quickly the fish will be lost. I believe you will be very good at fishing. You are the most patient person I've ever met."  
Frankenstein cast his own line and sat down next to Raizel.

"Have you known how to fish all of your life?" Raizel asked curiously. Frankenstein so rarely spoke about his past.

"I learned when I was a boy, though I was not as fond of it then as sneaking away to study tadpoles or dragonflies. I was always being thrashed for scaring the fish away." Frankenstein laughed. "It was not until I was older and fishing was a necessity for survival that I came to enjoy it."

A sudden pull on Raizel's line got his attention. Sure enough, the bobber was going underwater and popping back up again. Was this a bite? He looked to Frankenstein for help but Frankenstein had a bite as well. Raizel focused on the bobber, watching its every move. Patience was the key, Frankenstein had said. Raizel knew how to be patient. He had been patient for hundeds of years at the time. He watched patiently as the bobber disappeared under the water. He watched patiently as his pole began to jerk in his hands. He watched patiently as the line suddenly went slack again. He sat patiently, wondering if he should ask Frankenstein's advice.

Frankenstein's bobber went underwater and stayed there, but he did not wait patiently. Instead he yanked on his curving pole, pulling upwards quickly until a large catfish dangled in the air. "That's a fifteen pounder if it's an ounce," he bragged. He gripped the fish carefully so that it would not stick him with its dorsal fin, then deftly removed it from the hook and began to thread a string through its gills.

"Franken, stop. What are you doing?" Raizel was worried.

"I'm just stringing the fish, Master. I run this string through its gills and then stake the string so that the it is in the water. This way the fish will stay alive but will not be able to swim away," Frankenstein explained.

Raizel shuddered. "This seems cruel. Does the fish not feel pain?"

"No pain at all, just as it feels no pain when it is hooked. It is a question of nerve location. However, if it upsets you, I can put the fish directly into this bucket of water instead." 

"I would prefer that," Raizel said firmly. He was not sure that fishing was for him. It seemed cruel, and after all of those bites he still had not caught a fish.

Frankenstein came over to check on his Master. Seeing his discomfort, he put his arms around Raizel's shoulders and nuzzled his face until Raizel's shoulders relaxed again. Raizel caressed his husband's face, tracing the jaw he found so attractive. "I had a bite," Raizel finally said aloud. "But I think the fish grew bored."

Frankenstein pulled up the line to reveal an empty hook. "The fish didn't get bored, it stole your bait!" He turned away to put a new worm on the hook. "Let me watch you this time, Master. Maybe I can help." He moved far out of the way as Raizel awkwardly cast and enjoyed the little smile on Raizel's face when he managed to get his hook into the water the first time. It was tiny little moments like these, mere fractions of a second, that made Frankenstein feel that life was beautiful. He sat down next to Raizel and watched quietly, enjoying the serenity of the lake and of his Master's soul.

When a bite came, Raizel looked eagerly at Frankenstein, who nodded. The bites continued, the bobber sinking deeper each time. Then the pole bent and the bobber zoomed away under the water. Raizel looked at Frankenstein, excited, but did nothing. "Go, go, pull it out!" Frankenstein encouraged. Raizel looked surprised. So soon? He had expected fishing to take much longer than this. Perhaps patience would not be required after all. He pulled tentatively up on the pole, to find that the fish fought his efforts. He yanked up, trying to imitate what Frankenstein had done, and a large object splashed the surface for a moment. He looked at Frankenstein, eyes wide and mouth open in astonishment. It really was a fish! Frankenstein's arms encircled his then, and helped him pull the fish in, showing him how to bring it in gently while Frankenstein surprised him with a kiss on the cheek. The fish thrashed wildly in the air until Frankenstein removed it from the hook. "It's a beauty, Master! I'd say twenty pounds. Well done!" Raizel glowed with pride. Perhaps there was something special about this dreadful hat after all, he thought.

They began to get bites regularly after that, Frankenstein boasting that it was his special bait that made them so successful. Raizel nearly dropped the pole when he pulled up an eel, but Frankenstein assured him it would be delicious. Frankenstein made a quick trip back to the house for more buckets. When he returned he found Raizel contemplating his catch. 

"Is there something wrong, Master?" he asked as he walked up.

"Someone had a difficult walk home," Raizel held up a waterlogged boot.

"Ah," Frankenstein ran his hands through his hair, trying to think of how to handle this, sealing off his thoughts from his Master temporarily. He knew that the Union spied on him wherever he went, but he had hoped this island was off their radar. Apparently not. He wondered idly whether the rest of the Union agent was in the lake or which of his traps the man had been caught in. He decided to avoid those areas with Raizel just in case there were any unpleasant remains.

"Should we try to find the owner?" Raizel wondered innocently.

"I think whoever it is is long gone," Frankenstein said carefully. He helped Raizel disentangle the boot from the hook. They both sat back in their chairs, relaxing as they fished. Frankenstein was very fond of this lake, with its near perfect roundness and the way it reflected the sky like a mirror. They watched the reflections of clouds drifting across the lake, first only a few at the time but then a steady flow that filled the sky with soft cottony billows. It was not until the fleecy clouds suddenly turned dark that Frankenstein realized what was about to happen, but by then it was too late. The rain poured down as if someone had emptied a bucket over their heads. Raizel and Frankenstein were instantly soaked.

"Leave all this, come with me," Frankenstein called and took Raizel by the hand. They ran together, uncomfortable in their sopping clothes until Raizel decided to remove them with his power. He pulled on Frankensteins's arm, slowing them to a walk. Frankenstein, torn between his ideas of caring for his Master and what his Master actually wanted, hesitated before sliding his arm around Raizel's s waist and walking beside him. Raizel took off the "lucky" hat he still wore and laid his head on Frankenstein's neck, sending a shiver down Frankenstein's spine.

"I've never walked in the rain," Raizel confessed. "You always drive me if there is rain in the forecast, and I have the umbrella you gave me in case the forecast is wrong."

"Not even in Lukedonia?" Frankenstein was astonished when Raizel shook his head. "Well then, we must make sure you enjoy this." 

The rain was warm, as if it contained drops of the sun whose place it had taken in the sky. It splashed all over Raizel's body and dripped into his eyes causing Raizel to miss his footing and step in a small puddle. He was startled by the splash his foot made, and looked to Frankenstein in amazement. Frankenstein laughed long and lovingly. "You've never splashed in puddles before then, either. Why don't you try again?"

Raizel blushed but stepped hard into the next puddle, closing his eyes and bracing himself for the splash. When it came he felt pleased with himself. "I like puddles," he admitted shyly.

"Splash away, Master. There's no one here but you and me." Frankenstein felt as if his heart was in danger of exploding. Raizel, his Raizel, was so precious!  
Raizel looked up at him bashfully. "Will you splash with me?"

Frankenstein blushed. He had not splashed in puddles since he was a boy, but if his Master wished it-- He took Raizel's hand and together they hopped into a large puddle. This was even more fun than he remembered! Perhaps it was having the one he adored joining him that made the difference. They jumped and splattered water and mud all over each other, only to have the rain wash it away. Frankenstein laughed heartily and to his surprise, Raizel laughed too. Childhood was such a distant memory that being a child again felt brand new. Suddenly Raizel caught Frankenstein and kissed him deeply. "Thank you," was all he said as he pressed his forehead to his Bonded's, but the joy flowing through the bond was better than words.

The rain showed no signs of stopping. Frankenstein led Raizel to the edge of the rainforest, where a huge tree hung over the sky like a roof. "We can rest here while it rains," Frankenstein said, a little relieved to have his Master under some sort of shelter. Worried that Raizel might become cold, he held him close. "Mmm, you feel so good, Master," he purred. "I never want to let you go."

Raindrops pattered through the tree and ran down their faces. All around were the sounds of rain splashing on leaves and dropping into puddles. "Don't let me go," Raizel commanded, wrapping his arms more tightly around his lover. He allowed his hands to drift lower until he was holding a firm cheek in each hand. "You are mine, Franken. Mine." Raizel felt almost fierce. 

"I am all yours," Frankenstein agreed, enjoying this new possessiveness. "I want no one but you, and no one can take me from you." He pressed his lips to Raizel's gently, only to be met with a hard, passionate kiss from Raizel. He could not suppress a moan. "Oh, Master, please make me your own." 

Raizel licked his mouth open aggressively and plunged his tongue inside. Frankenstein felt as if one of his dearest dreams were coming true. He fenced with Raizel's tongue, running his hands over Raizel's body over and over, lingering at Raizel's nipples, which were already hard. Their cocks were also hard and rubbing against each other maddeningly. Finally, unable to take it anymore, he picked Raizel up and laid him gently in a gigantic fern at the base of the tree. "Make love to me, Master!" he pleaded. Raizel responded by pulling Frankenstein on top of his body and holding him close. He reached out to prepare Frankenstein, but as usual Frankenstein refused.  
"Oh no, I could never allow you to dirty your fingers," he exclaimed, kissing them. 

"I am not something pure that can be sullied," Raizel reminded him. 

"Please allow me to do this for you," Frankenstein insisted, two fingers already inside in his haste. He stretched himself for as long as he could hold himself back, but Raizel raised an eyebrow when he declared himself ready.

"It is too soon," he observed.

"I will be fine," Frankenstein did not mind a little pain. In fact, he rather wanted it. He wanted to experience the feeling of his Master claiming his body roughly, but knew that Raizel was so gentle it would not happen. He paused. Had Raizel read his thoughts just then? There was a thoughtful look on his Master's face. 

"Very well then," Raizel said to his surprise. "I am ready for you. I...I want you, Franken," the words still brought a blush to his cheeks. 

"I need you, Raizel," Frankenstein's voice was low and deep. He climbed on top of his husband and kissed him over and over again. Raizel guided his dripping cock to Frankenstein's eager hole. Without lube it was more difficult for Frankenstein to lower himself onto it, but they were both wet from the rain and wet with precum, so he managed it at last. There was a burning pain due to his hasty stretching, but Frankenstein welcomed it. He tried to keep his Master from feeling it though.  
Raizel, of course, knew exactly why the bond was closed just when it would normally be wide open. He sighed but said nothing. Frankenstein had always done and would always do as he pleased. That was, after all, one of the things he loved about his Bonded. "Are you ready, Franken?" he finally asked, as he could not tell from the bond as usual. Frankenstein responded by taking him into his arms and kissing him. 

Raizel thought that the view from the fern was incomparable. All above the tree branched verdantly with raindrops falling through the gaps. Frankenstein's face hovered over his, beautiful blue eyes misty with love. Frankenstein's golden hair was streaming rivulets of water onto Raizel's face and chest. Occasionally a large raindrop rolled off Frankenstein's nose and splashed Raizel's cheek as Frankenstein moved up and down on Raizel's cock, moaning. Raizel leaned back and enjoyed the sensations of warmth and tightness, the taste of rain on his tongue and the scent of rain-washed flowers everywhere. Frankenstein could not hold back a proud smirk at how loud Raizel's groans were. Raizel rose to kiss him hungrily, licking at Frankenstein's lips forcefully until they parted to allow his tongue passage. Frankenstein's cock dripped all over Raizel's abs and rutted into them when Raizel kissed him. 

Suddenly Raizel pulled firmly on Frankenstein's arms and rolled him over so that he was the one lying in the fern. Frankenstein was astonished but he never had the chance to question Raizel because Raizel immediately claimed his lips. "You are mine," was all he said between kisses, but he said it with all of his might and followed by a hard thrust that made Frankenstein see stars. Raizel held tightly to his Bonded, thrusting into him harder and deeper until Frankenstein was almost senseless with pleasure. "Ahh" was all that Frankenstein could say, and his voice was steadily getting louder. He clung to his Master's neck for dear life as Raizel pounded his huge cock into him over and over, savouring Frankenstein's luscious heat. When Raizel's cock hit the spot that made Frankenstein see white, Raizel immediately plunged into it again and again. "Oh, oh Master!" Frankenstein's cock spurted creamy semen all over Raizel's stomach. Raizel continued thrusting until he came inside Frankenstein with a moan. 

Raizel laid down on top of Frankenstein's heaving body. "You called me Master," he pointed out when he had enough breath to speak. "When you hold me, I am Raizel."

"I'm sorry, Raizel. I have called you Master for many centuries. It is a title I chose to give you, because you and none else deserve such respect. All of my love is in that title. Also," he blushed, "before you told me I could call you Raizel, I had many daydreams about you, one of which came true today. In that daydream I called you Master." 

Raizel cupped his beloved's face in his hands and kissed him. "I believe I understand now. If it pleases you to call me Master sometimes, that will be alright. However, I would prefer to be Raizel to you when we are together. It...it is nice to hear my name when you... That is, at such times."

Frankenstein snuggled into him. "I think I see what you mean. I will try to do better, Raizel." He punctuated Raizel's name with a kiss on Raizel's nose.

"Do you have any other daydreams?" Raizel asked curiously.

"Yes," Frankenstein smiled wolfishly.

"Perhaps we can share those as well," Raizel offered.

"I will tell you a few on the way home. It has stopped raining, so we should collect our catch if I'm going to cook it in time for supper."

They stood up and stretched. Golden sunbeams pierced the tree branches, illuminating first Raizel and then Frankenstein. They stood stock still, staring at each others' beauty as if transfixed. Raizel seemed to have finally acquired the halo Frankenstein had always felt he deserved, and Raizel saw Frankenstein transfigured into a glorious guardian angel. At last a cloud covered the sun and the everyday world was around them again but the visions remained in their minds. It was almost shyly that they took each other's arms and set off down the path to the lake.

"When we get the fish home, how do you make them into supper?" Raizel was curious. He had never thought about this aspect of life before. How did an animal become food? He knew death was involved but it was all very nebulous.

Thoughtlessly Frankenstein answered, "I'll cut their heads off first, then scale them, skin the ones that need skinning, gut them, and fillet them."

Raizel took off like a shot. Frankenstein, immediately figuring out what was about to happen, headed him off. "Please do not set the fish free, Master. They are stressed and many are likely injured due to being caught. If you turn them loose many will die or be easy prey soon after. I promise that I will kill them painlessly, with one chop. You have my word."

"They will not suffer?" Raizel's eyes were large and deep.

Frankenstein could not resist taking him into his arms. "Oh, my Raizel," he murmured softly into Raizel's ear. "There can be no one on earth so kind as you." He caressed Raizel's ebony hair. "The fish will not suffer. And soon they will be a delicious meal for you. Actually, several delicious meals. And they will taste better because we caught them ourselves."

"Is that true?" Raizel's eyes were wide.

"Of course it's true," Frankenstein smiled. 

"Come, then, Franken." Raizel put an arm around his Bonded's waist. "Let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we're a lot alike I've given Frankenstein yet another piece of me, in this case a piece of my childhood. In my mind this is canon, just as I am one hundred percent certain that little boy Frankenstein had a drawer or a box full of small animal skeletons, turtle shells, and rocks that he regarded as treasures and studied carefully, because I did too.


	6. In the Beauty of the Lilies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the last day of their honeymoon, Frankenstein and Raizel relax in a field of flowers.

"This little valley holds a secret I have longed to share with you," Frankenstein smiled. Raizel gasped as he saw a carpet of wildflowers spread out before them. 

"It's gorgeous, Franken!" He smiled softly. "May I remove our clothing?"

Frankenstein chuckled. "Yes, please!"

They lay down together in the flowers, snuggled close, nude bodies warming one another. 

"Franken," Raizel blushed. "There is something I have always longed to do..."

Frankenstein licked his lips. "You may do what you like with me."

"Then, may I play with your hair, Franken?" Raizel asked bashfully. 

"Of course, Master. You may do anything you wish."

Raizel ran his fingers through Frankenstein's long yellow locks over and over. He massaged his husband's scalp, delighting in the way Frankenstein moaned and wriggled closer. He picked the lilac-coloured blossoms and white lilies that grew in abundance and decorated Frankenstein's hair with them, rejoicing in his husband's beauty. "My angel," he murmured, remembering the vision of the day before. 

Frankenstein was astonished. "I am nothing like an angel," he protested.

Raizel wanted his lover to see himself the way he saw him. **"You guard me at the expense of your own life. You fight tirelessly for what is right. You are...divinely lovely.** And," Raizel blushed deeply, "you...feel like heaven." The last few words were mumbled directly into Frankenstein's ear.

"Oh, my Raizel, I love you!" Frankenstein kissed his lover over and over. Raizel melted into his arms, and they lay together in pure bliss, Raizel still twirling his fingers in Frankenstein's hair and Frankenstein thinking about how Raizel spoke aloud to him more often than he used to, even when embarrassed.

"May I braid your hair?" Raizel asked shyly a little later. "I have never seen it braided."

"I didn't know you knew how to braid," Frankenstein was surprised.

"My brother sometimes wore a braid in his hair, near his face. He liked for me to braid it for him." Raizel was surprised at himself. He had not meant to bring this up, and yet it did not hurt the way he would have expected.

"I wish I could have met your brother," Frankenstein said softly, caressing Raizel's hands. 

"I am certain that he is happy knowing that I have you." Raizel kissed his Bonded with his heart on his lips.

"Raizel, I realize now that I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. Did you not see how your beauty left me breathless?"

"I did not understand your feelings at the time, for my own were so strong I could think of little else. Your soul is so luminous, my Franken. It dazzled me." Raizel finished braiding Frankenstein's hair and and found himself gasping and blushing as he stared at his Bonded, admiring the way the flowers set off Frankenstein's golden hair and blue eyes, the way Frankenstein looked like a beautiful painting of a god. He enjoyed Frankenstein's blush upon reading his thoughts, and smiled at the little surge of vanity Frankenstein felt at being compared to a god.

"I am nothing compared to you, my love." Frankenstein gathered lilies and made them into a circlet as Raizel admired his skill. "May I crown you, my dearest?"  
Raizel lowered his head so that Frankenstein could set the wreath of flowers on top. The white lilies contrasted with Raizel's dark hair, and made his eyes look even more crimson than usual. Frankenstein was reminded of his vision, of Raizel with a halo, and he smiled.

"On all the earth there is no one fairer than you, my sweet Raizel." Frankenstein took Raizel's face in his hands and kissed the lips he adored. Raizel moved closer on his knees, pressing his body to Frankenstein's and enjoying his sunkissed warmth. The flowers tickled their skin in the most delicate of places. Raizel felt himself growing harder and harder, and soon Frankenstein was poking into his abs. He rubbed his cock against Frankenstein's length, dripping precum onto his husband while receiving a dollop of Frankenstein's own. They ground together with increasing need, enjoying the sensation of their most intimate skin touching. 

Frankenstein used his hands to direct their cocks and to provide more stimulation. He guided Raizel's cock to his own frenulum and made sure that Raizel's foreskin received plenty of attention. He cupped Raizel's balls and enjoyed the way Raizel arched his back. They thrust together faster and harder, the sun illuminating their bodies and the flowers brushing against them intimately. Precum flowed more and more freely, slicking their members. Frankenstein's mouth was on Raizel's, then his tongue was in his mouth, and they kissed as if they could stop time forever at this moment.

Frankenstein could feel from the bond that both of them would climax soon, so he tightened his fingers as both throbbing cocks slipped through them. Raizel closed his eyes and thrust against Frankenstein's cock and hands at the same time, reveling in delicious sensations from all around him. Frankenstein's cock smelled slightly musky; the flowers had a soft fragrance all their own, and Frankenstein's hair smelled like sunshine itself. Raizel breathed it all in, enchanted.

"Franken!" he cried aloud when he was near. "Mmm," he moaned as he came all over Frankenstein's hands, causing Frankenstein to groan and spill his seed over Raizel's cock. They continued to rub together until they were both completely spent. Then they collapsed into each other's arms amidst the lilies and panted, kissing each other softly.

"I never want to leave this island," Raizel smiled contentedly in Frankenstein's arms. He lay against Frankenstein's broad chest, listening to his heart beat more and more regularly.

"We never have to," Frankenstein suggested. 

"But there are the children," Raizel remembered.

"They will be fine," Frankenstein argued.

"The Union must be dealt with," Raizel said sadly.

"We could pretend it isn't out there. We could make this island our home and pretend none of the rest of the world exists," Frankenstein said desperately, knowing what would come.

"We must do our duty." Raizel's voice was resigned. 

"Let us return here afterward," Frankenstein suggested. "Just you and me."

"I want to return here with you, but I also want to spend time with our children. We will come here often. Will you be happy thus?"

"I will be happy wherever you are, my Master. You are my home."

"And you are mine as well, Franken. I love you so dearly."

Frankenstein kissed him again and again. "I love you too, Master."

They spent the rest of the afternoon making love amongst the lilies and completely forgot about the things they had brought for Raizel's tea.


End file.
